


Envy's Child

by LucariosFish



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A what if scenario, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dad!Envy, Gen, Kid!Mahiru, Maybe more characters, idk how to properly tag, love it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucariosFish/pseuds/LucariosFish
Summary: A 'What-if Tooru didn't take Mahiru in' AU.





	1. Chapter One

Mahiru was tossed aside after the funeral, left out in the rain with nothing but the skin on his teeth and the clothes on his back. But even they couldn’t prepare him for the onslaught of rain and cold. He sat in the doorway of a closed shop, crying and envious at the families rushing past him. The kids were screaming and yelling, saying how they wanted to play in the rain and their parents saying ‘No.’ Mahiru glared at them through teary eyes, knowing of how lucky they were to have their parents. Both alive and well.

“Mommy… I’m scared,” the brunette shivered, remembering the warmth of his mother’s arms, how safe and loved he was. Mahiru heard other kids whine and ask their parents if they could play out in the rain, and when being denied their request, begin to throw a tantrum. Mahiru didn’t notice the waves of envy roll off him, but someone else surely did. A quiet, non-living someone.

Doubt Doubt had no idea why he had traveled down the streets to find the child. Don’t get him wrong, he liked children, he just tended to leave them alone since he wasn’t the best person to approach a child. No, that was his brother, All of Love’s, department. But he couldn’t help be attracted to the young 6-year-old that didn’t know how much jealousy and hatred he emitted. 

“Hssssssssss.” A sound Mahiru had heard enough in books and the silly imitations of his old classmates. A snake was with him, a long and silky-looking black one. The brunette couldn’t believe it, and brain numb with the cold, reached out a hand to the snake, palm up. 

“Hello, Snake-san. Are you cold, too? Snakes need heat and light, don’t they? So, why are you out in the rain,” Mahiru asked as Doubt Doubt slithered up his arm. What are you doing outside, Doubt Doubt wanted to ask, but just decided to be the silent support everyone needed and never really noticed. He curled himself around the child’s neck, and flicked his tongue out when Mahiru rubbed his cheek on his head.

“Well, Snake-san, since I won’t be here for long, a should tell you a story.” Doubt Doubt didn’t like the tone the child used, and briefly wondered why. “I’m Mahiru Shirota, or, just Mahiru now. My family left me, ya know, because no one could afford another child, or was too busy. That’s kinda sad, isn’t Snake-san? Not even caring for your own flesh and blood? I guess everyone’s different,” Mahiru said mournfully. He didn’t say the reason of why they left him, and Doubt Doubt was mildly concerned. He didn’t push the subject, not like he even could since he was in his animal form, but adjusted his head to flick his tongue against Mahiru’s cheek. He giggled, and slowly did his brown eyes close, the warmth and life in them leaving.

Doubt Doubt panicked. He quickly turned human, the child held against his chest. The tall raven draped himself over Mahiru to provide some warmth and shelter from the pelting rain, and he started running and jumping back to the safety of his youngest brother’s Eve’s home. He vaguely heard the child mutter “Daddy?”, and was conflicted with his sudden bout of happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The draft as been sitting in my Tumblr for a while... Oops! ^^;

Doubt Doubt ran like hell on legs. Mahiru was shivering underneath his cloak, which he had opened to wrap around the child. He had no idea why he was even bothering helping the boy, but he had an idea it was an instinct from when he was once human. And that was centuries ago.

“Da- Daddy?” Again, that word sent a pang through the raven’s heart, and Mahiru shifted against his chest, seeking the warmth Doubt Doubt could not provide him. It seemed like he could and did, as Mahiru settled again, and Doubt Doubt could feel the child’s pulse starting back up again to slightly more normal levels. It still didn’t ease the raven’s worries, as he sped up and knocked on the small back door of his brother’s Eve’s manor. All of Love, renamed Snow Lily, gasped as he saw his older brother, precious paper bags wet and dripping. But what really spooked him was the tuft of brown, human hair sticking out of his brother’s cloak.

“Nii-san? What is wrong?” Lily asked good-naturedly, but pulled his brother in roughly as he closed the door. The blonde male shoved his brother onto the couch, not caring for politeness. A human, a child as he saw, was wet, shivering, and was presumably crying from the red and slight puffiness around his eyes. Lily’s chest tightened in discomfort, but eased just a bit when he noticed the child’s chest move up and down. As they walked into the living room to talk and sit, he noticed his brother didn’t move the child off his lap.

“His name is Mahiru,” Doubt Doubt said after a short bout of silence, and it kinda shocked Lily out of his staring. His head whipped up to look at Doubt Doubt with an incredulous look on his face.

“Nii-san?.. Anyway, onto the important matters, hehe,” Lily wiped off his surprised expression before he offended his brother further. “What are you- For what reason- Ahh~ I can’t think up of a question that won’t offend you, dear brother. I am sorry for acting surprised, but you aren’t a very social butterfly… Or, snake.”

“How about starting off with who the child is?” A young voice demanded, and Doubt Doubt froze as did Lily. The person who’s voice followed closed the door on their left, telling the two brothers that he came from the library. He stared at Mahiru, whom was being gently held by the tall raven. “Jeje? I command you to tell me.”

“…You’re not my Eve,” Jeje sighed, relenting into their, Mikuni Alicein’s, demands. “Just a… Homeless kid left out in the rain.” He wasn’t revealing anything more than that. Privacy was a sacred thing that must be respected.

Mikuni looked skeptical, yellow eyes showing slight concern, whether for Mahiru or himself Jeje will not know. But he nodded, accepting the answer. Mikuni came closer and sat down next to Jeje on the couch. The blonde held out his hands, silently asking for Jeje’s permission to hold Mahiru. The raven placed Mahiru on Mikuni’s lap, not really sure if the pang of possessiveness was just his imagination. 

“Mahiru… Mahiru Alicein…. That has a nice ring to it…” Mikuni said absentmindedly, running his hands through Mahiru’s brown hair. The child smiled in his sleep, making Mikuni grin a bit. “He seems the same age as Misono, I’m sure they’ll get along great. Mahiru Alicein…”

Lily smiled at Mikuni. “We’ll have to ask your mother and father, you know. Are you sure Mikado and your mother will be okay with this?” At the mention of his parents, Mikuni’s face darkened before being replaced by a forced smile.

“Does it really matter? And you should be watching Misono, Lily. Who knows what’s gonna happen!” Lily knew that was just Mikuni’s polite way of dismissing him, and the tall blonde bowed, walking out. The blonde sent one last glance at Jeje, and closed the door shut.

Mikuni’s demeanor changed quick, and so did Jeje learn to adjust to his changes. The Servamp stiffened up when Mikuni picked up Mahiru as so he wouldn’t slip off his lap. Mikuni smirked.  
“Mahiru Alicein…. How will you be of use?” Jeje almost considered shooting the boy. 

 

-Time Skip-

“No!” Mahiru shouted. The 7-year-old grinned as he was chased down and finally caught by Misono Alicein, who was smiling big and wide. Jeje watched on fondly as Misono raised the water gun and splashed cold water at Mahiru’s neck. The brunette squeaked and wiggled on his stomach as Misono rolled off his back.

“Can you believe it’s only been a year? It seemed so much shorter than that,” Jeje turned his head to look at Mikuni, who was now 14. The Servamp nodded, turning back to watch Mahiru shoot at Misono with his own cold spray.

“Miku-nii! Help!” Misono cried out, laughing as he blocked his face. Mikuni cheered on the Misono to win, and Jeje waved his black umbrella in silent support for Mahiru.

“Misono!” Mahiru ran over to Misono, whispering something in his ear. Mikuni couldn’t hear anything, and turned to the Servamp, who shook his head. Mahiru pulled away and both of the children smiled at the pair.

“What are you two plan-” The two children pointed their guns and fired. Mikuni spluttered incoherently as Jeje floundered, his bags soaking and the two stacked ones folding in on them. A chuckle from Lily as he came out from the home and into the garden with Mikado. 

“Boys~ You should stop before they catch a cold!” Lily smiled as he plucked the water guns out of their hands, both nodding. Jeje wiped at his face with his sleeve as Mikuni brushed back his wet bangs, pouting. Misono ran and jumped into Mikuni’s ready arms, taking Lily’s statement too seriously.

“You can’t get sick, Onii-san! I-I’m sorry!” Misono clutched onto Mikuni’s orange tank-top, crying into it. Mahiru also ran up to Jeje and hugged his leg, gripping at the Servamp’s black cloak.  
Mikuni laughed. “I won’t get sick, Misono. Your big brother’s too strong to be brought down by a cold! And it’s near impossible for a Servamp to get sick! And speaking of Servamps~” Mikuni’s eyes brightened. “Jeje promised me that if I live to next year, he’ll make a contract with me!” Misono gasped.

Mikado turned stern. “Yes. That’s right. And I hope you know what you’re involving yourself into with the Servamp of Envy.” Jeje didn’t take any offense to it, and picked up a now quiet Mahiru. “I’m sure you remember the consequences and mistakes your mother did.” At this did Mikuni tense up. Actually, the whole group stiffened, and tears pricked at Misono’s purple eyes.

“If Mahiru wasn’t able to sense her envy-” Unknown to everyone except Jeje, the brunette child had shut down. The Servamp cooed low underneath his breath, just enough for Mahiru to catch.  
“It wasn’t your fault. I felt it, too, but I just didn’t want to call out on it. You did good…” His father’s deep yet gentle whispers soothed Mahiru, leaning into Jeje’s running fingers. The Servamp had a thin wry smile nobody saw.

 

-Time Skip-

“I want to be independent.” It was announced during dinner. Mahiru, now 11, had whispered his statement into his soup bowl. Yet, everyone caught it.  
“What do mean by that, Mahiru-kun?” Lily asked gently, and Mahiru looked up, his lips pressed together tightly.

“I-…I want… My own place… Close to her…” The suddenly tense atmosphere came in quick and was palpable. Mikuni eased his spoon back to its place, the 18-year-old smiling worriedly. “Are you su-.” “I’m sure.”

Mahiru was very quiet, and allowed himself to follow everyone’s orders and directions. Rarely did he ever speak out on his own, and it was usually serious. Right now, it was probably the most serious thing’s he’s ever said.

“Mahiru Alicein,” Mikado said, saying Mahiru’s adoptive name with a slight crack in the end. “You’re only 11! Surely you-.” A hand fell onto Mikado’s shoulder, silencing him.

Jeje spoke lowly but sharply. “We have talked about this. I… I have gave him his permission. Mahiru just wanted to tell the rest of you.” Nobody called the Servamp on his hesitation. Mikado slumped, not keen on letting go of one of his children.

“…I’m okay with it as long as we get to visit!” Misono declared, standing up. He ran around the table to go hug Mahiru. The brunette hugged back, squeezing harder than he intended. Mikuni and Lilly also went up to hug Mahiru. “Please be safe,” Lilly hummed, stepping back. Mahiru looked towards Mikado, his arms spread out wide.

It was funny, how a hug decided everything. Mikado could’ve just got up and left, and Mahiru could’ve stayed. Yet, Mikado knew that Mahiru will keep on insisting being independent, maybe not the next day, but every week after. And, to be truthful, Mikado had always been selfish. Maybe… Maybe, it was time to let someone go.

“Alright. We’ll find you a place near her, but!” Mikado pulled Mahiru close into his chest. “We are definitely making it a tradition to visit you on Fridays. And it’s gonna be a short distance from here, too. And-” Miado got cut off by Mahiru’s small giggle. The brunette looked up, smiling widely.

“Thank you. Thank you so much, Mikado-Sensei.”

 

-Time Skip-

Mahiru attended public school, making two friends. No one else approached him for he surely had the odd fashion sense. A dark black cloak and a plastic purple flower pin held the fabric together. Dark skinny jeans paired with a dark orange and white Vans… What? He understands English and the concept of memes. His only friends were called Ryuusei and Koyuki, and Mahiru seemed almost approachable when he was around them. Almost.

Everyone always had some goal to be friends with him. Teenage girls sent their younger siblings to befriend him so that the females could get close to Mikuni. As if Mahiru would let pathetic girls like them touch his big brother.

Mothers who volunteered always tried to be nice to him in the foolish hopes that Mahiru talks about them to Mikado or Jeje, not like Mahiru would ever let those sex-driven women be alone with his father and Sensei. He’d die before that.

And just absolutely EVERYONE envied Misono’s rich, fame, and pretty looks. Adults and children alike tried needling their way past Mahiru’s stern attitude so they could also befriend Misono. But there was no way the brunette would ever let the blind filthy sinners near Misono. 

Ryuusei and Koyuki were different. Ryuusei constantly invited Mahiru to play soccer, and Koyuki offered his help with whatever Mahiru needed (etc. bandages for a scraped knee). Now, these two was Mahiru okay with Misono meeting. Except, they didn’t want to meet Misono. All they wanted was for Mahiru to lend out his friendship. The brunette never cried as much as he did that day.

That was years ago, and Mahiru’s fashion sense never changed, and neither did his friends. It was nearing the end of another school week, when he showed up.

 

Sakuya freaking Watanuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First one vampire and now another....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might still incorporate bits of Mahiru's harem cuz why not?

Mahiru stared as Sakuya approached him, slinging his arm around Mahiru like they were best friends. Mahiru flinched, most definitely not okay with this physical contact with a stranger. The brunette shoved the other boy’s arm off of him.

“Hey, hey, Mahiru. You shouldn’t do that to a friend!” Sakuya grinned at Mahiru, who looked on boringly. The brunette knew what the boy was, he just didn’t want to call out on it so soon. It’d be more amusing to play along and shock him.

“We’re not friends.” Mahiru said in this deep, husky voice he developed over time. He has always been quiet, no doubt his voice would be deeper than imagined. The brunette was pleased to see Sakuya flustered.

Unfortunately, Sakuya tried to encourage to talk more, and of course Mahiru brushed him off. The green-haired boy was just too much for his taste. The brunette decided to end this quickly.

“Look, I don’t quite care if you’re another vampire, but you can’t have my blood. Sorry to disappoint.” Mahiru voice strained slightly, rasping a bit. Sakuya froze as Mahiru kept bounding forward home to his apartment. “Get home safe to where ever you live, Sakuya. Ja ne.”

\------------

'An alley cat', Mahiru thought as he crouched down next to the black cat. It was dirty, and asleep. Its tiny chest pumped up and down as Mahiru gently picked it up and carried it back home. It mewed as Mahiru stirred it awake, and gave a weak glare at the brunette.

“Sorry,” 'but you need to be awake for this bit.' Mahiru picked up the cat under its front paws and slowly lowered it into the warm water he prepared in a small tub. The black cat squirmed a bit, but relaxed into the water. Mahiru smiled a little as the feline stretched out in the water and meowed for attention. The brunette scratched under the cat’s chin.

'You seem like a simple cat, maybe I’ll let you stay. Daddy and Nii-san have been worried for me being lonely lately...' Mahiru absentmindedly threaded his fingers through the cat’s drying fur. It purred smoothly, getting sleepy under the brunette’s gentle touch. Mahiru smiled a bit wider as the cat basically turned into a puddle of goo under his ministrations. 

“...Kuro.” Mahiru said gently, startling the cat with how deep his voice was. Kuro stared up at him with expectant eyes, probably wanting an answer. And Mahiru provided him one, as vague as it was.

“You’re gonna live the simple life I never had...” 'I’ll try to make sure of it.' Mahiru kept on petting Kuro until the cat fell back asleep. The brunette stopped his petting, gently moving Kuro to lay on the couch. Mahiru hummed quietly, going to his room to change clothes. He shed off his cloak for a white vest and dark blue shirt. Mahiru kept his black jeans for the sake of simply not caring.

“I’ll be back...” The brunette mumbled out as he passed by his new sleeping cat. Mahiru didn’t have to go out, but he ran out of tea and his dad and Nii-san should be visiting today, too. 

If they can get away from Tsuru-Nii-chan first, that is. 

\--------------

“...” Mahiru couldn’t respond as he and the blue-haired stranger stared each other down. Instinctively, the brunette wanted to whip out his gun, but it wouldn’t do much if the boy was a human. Now his rope, that’d work for either situation.

“Who... are you?” Mahiru asked in a raspy voice, fingers gently rubbing around his Adam’s apple. Ugh, he might need to swallow an Advil or something later.

The boy groaned, responding with “What a pain... How troublesome.” Mahiru didn’t point out how he was in a stranger’s home, eating his food and watching shows with his television. “I’m just your every-day neighborhood shut-in vampire.”

Mahiru stared at the blue-haired vampire, as the vampire stared back with his red, sleepy eyes. The tension was palpable, until Mahiru disappeared and reappeared in front of the vampire, gun pointed and pressed behind his head, his hood flipped off. The vampire gasped a bit, startled by how quick the brunette was.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” Mahiru whispered harshly in his deep voice, no sign of his rasp. The blue-haired vampire grunted as Mahiru dug the barrel of the gun deeper into his head.

“You brought me in here! How troublesome... Humans are getting weirder and crueler with every century,” the blue-haired vampire yawned in Mahiru’s face, and the brunette let go of the vampire, waving his hand in front of his nose with a ‘That stinks!’ look.

“Well... I can’t let a vampire run amok around town.” Mahiru mumbled under his breath, pondering the first part. Did he leave a window open? Wait... Where’s Kuro? Cat probably ran out... Mahiru will have to prioritize finding him later.

“Eh? What do you think you’re doing?” The vampire asked Mahiru, who took out his rope. The brunette just looked at the blue-haired vamp with an incredulous look. 

“Come,” Mahiru said, tugging on the vampire’s wrist, tying the other end of his rope on his own wrist. He forgot to buy milk for the tea he bought and Nii-san liked milk with his tea. And if he was lucky enough, Mahiru would find Kuro.

“Ahh~ How troublesome. You just got back.” The vampire groaned, getting up to go. “And the sun’s still out, so-” Mahiru shoved an umbrella into the vampire’s arms, glaring at the bluenette. The vampire sighed, opening the umbrella as the door closed behind him.

Mahiru started walking the moment a crash sounded inside his apartment, and the blue-haired vampire flinched as the rope dug into his skin. 

This is becoming too troublesome...


End file.
